Haunted
by GhostFairy
Summary: He was always there. She couldn't escape her fear. She couldn't escape him. She was haunted.


**Hi! This is my first MFB fic and pretty much the first fic I've ever written by myself, so I hope you like it! Also, I'm posting from my ipod and I'm having trouble with the format so I apologize if anything's really off. The song used in this fic is "Haunted" by Evanescence. I kind of just got slammed with this idea and had to write it so here it is!**

**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the song "Haunted". **

* * *

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me..."

She bolted wide awake, eyes large with fear. Sweat beaded her forehead. Grasping her blankets close to her, she looked around the room. As usual, no one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled out of bed.

This was nothing new to her. Ever since Battle Bladers... She shook her head. She didn't need to be reminded of that. Not now.

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A familiar face looked back at her, but not her own.

It was him. It was always him. The nightmare that kept her awake at night, the fear that kept her on the sidelines during bey battles. He was always there.

"I know you're still there..."

During the day, she felt safe. But once darkness fell... It was a different story. The moment she closed her eyes...

Sleep was impossible. She went to the kitchen and sat down. Everything came rushing back to her. Memories she tried to suppress...

The battle... It had been so quick in reality, but looking back it felt like forever...

She had walked to the stadium, so confident. She could win. But the second he appeared, it all vanished. Her confidence, her hope, everything. His presence alone did that.

Then the battle. Within moments, he finished her off. The power behind it all. It was incredible. She had never truly stood a chance. She was left utterly defeated, he left without a single scratch.

Her flashback ended, leaving her more shaken than she had been when she had originally woken up.

The stillness of the house... It was killing her. She turned on all the lights, but it wasn't enough. Fear was dragging her down.

"Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down..."

She ran into her room and dived into bed. She closed her eyes, but it was too late. Images of him flooded her mind.

A noise from another room startled her. She shrieked, terrified. No matter how much she didn't want to, she knew she had to see what it was...

Once again, she tore herself from the bed. Every floorboard that creaked messed with her. She whipped around, but no one was there.

Terror raced through her veins as she walked into the living room. The noise she had heard earlier was a framed picture that had fallen off the wall. It was upside down. Cautiously, she picked it up and turned it over.

There was a large crack running through the picture. The picture itself was of her and her friends at Battle Bladers. Everyone was smiling and looking upbeat. It had been taken right before the battle... Her blood ran cold. Where had the picture come from? She had hidden it away long ago... How did it get in the living room?

She screamed and threw the picture across the room, cracking the frame even more.

She didn't even know what had become of him... Why was she still so afraid? Out of sight, out of mind... No. She could never forget.

"Hunting you, I can smell you-alive..."

The eerie quiet of the house was bothering her. She felt as though someone else was there... Watching her. Him? It couldn't be. No one had heard from him since Battle Bladers. He was gone. Gone...

The house was empty. She was sure of it... But then, how had the picture gotten there? She shook her head. No one was there. She was just being paranoid.

Thud.

She whipped around in the direction the noise had come from. It didn't sound like something else had fallen, no. It sounded like a footstep. Her eyes widened.

Heart racing, she crept toward the kitchen. Doing her best to make no sound, she peered in the room.

No one was there.

She repeated the process for the rest of the rooms in the house. Someone was there, she was so sure...

A cold wind blew from an open window. She cried out in fear. Once she realized it was only a window, she abruptly shut it.

One more room to check... She was so scared. She was reaching her limit...

"Your heart pounding in my head..."

She looked into the room. Just like the others, it was empty. Devoid of all life.

Exhausted, she went back to the kitchen to sit down and collect her thoughts.

It wasn't working. Every thought, every memory, every image... It was of him. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

To her, he was everything. She wanted nothing to go with him. But that was impossible. He would haunt her forever. She could never erase the past. He would always be there.

Waiting...

Watching...

The deafening silence was driving her mad. She went back to her room, to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes...

He was there. He was always there. He never left.

As dawn broke through night, she rose and went to work as usual. She gave no hints of what had happened to her last night. Everything about her seemed normal.

She was sure she could get him out of her mind. She would not let him tear her down again... He would not get to her...

Hikaru thought the same thing every day. But as blackness of night covered her world time after time, it was a different story...

"I won't let you pull me down."


End file.
